


If Thirsty

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Sailor Iron Mouse tilted her head to one side as soon as she viewed a sign for Michiru's violin recital.





	If Thirsty

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse tilted her head to one side as soon as she viewed a sign for Michiru's violin recital. She glanced at many people near a stage. Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes were on a green-haired girl holding a violin onstage. A smile appeared. So many people. So many Star Seeds to obtain for Sailor Galaxia. People as victims. Michiru as a victim.

A memory of wandering the barren park formed. A memory of a dry throat. 

Sailor Iron Mouse frowned. *I'm so thirsty.* Her throat remained dry. Sailor Iron Mouse had to focus on her task. She raised her arms and placed them together. Her bracelets began to glow. 

*I'm so thirsty* Sailor Iron Mouse thought before she lowered her arms. She had to find water as soon as possible. She glanced at the dark sky. A sudden downpour caused her to blink. Sailor Iron Mouse turned to Michiru as she ran with the crowd. One smile formed. She opened her mouth and consumed rainwater. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
